Exo-Ninja: Sunrise
by NinjagoZ
Summary: The Ninja are encountered with a strange group of robot fighters: Exo-Force. When Hikaru, their leader, tells Sensei Wu that the Overlord has returned as one of their villains, the Ninja will have to learn to use guns, and Exo-Force will learn spinjitzu. Will either team survive? Will the teams ever be the same? Cowritten. Crosses with Exo-Force, but fans of Ninjago won't get lost!


**Like I said- you won't get lost, my reader! I promise that all answers about the story will be revealed. My Co-writer is SupeyNinjaZora. Lol, here goes nothing! -NinZ**

Chapter 1

Hikaru/Cole

Hikaru gently woke up in a small room, with a perfect overview of the land below from his window. It was a dusty brown colored wooden room with a light blue bed and blanket. The blue haired boy sat up and felt a stinging sensation. Had he gotten hurt? Where was he?

"Careful. You're injured, and Zane would have our heads if we let you get hurt." There was a male voice coming from the doorway.

Hikaru whips his head, matching blue hair and eyes wild with discontent that didn't show, "Who are you?"

"Cole Hence. I'd ask the same of you, though, buddy." Cole laughs.

Hikaru stares at him before saying, "I'm commander Hikaru. You don't need to know me by any other name."

Cole slowly blinks his brown eyes, played with his glove, and glances out the window, "I'll just call you Blue. What happened to you and your friends? I've never seen somebody so broken and bruised!"

"Not your business."

Cole repeats, "What happened?"

* * *

Hikaru's POV

* * *

_I quietly sat in the lobby of the Exo-Force lounge. The Exo-Force was created with the purpose of protecting those who can't help themselves against the robots. We fly machines into battle. I stared at my reflection in the pond. I had pale blue hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin- heck, even my uniform consisted of a white and pale blue palette! Nothing about me was colorful. In fact, I heard some people saying that I had the personality of a rock!_

_"Hikaru? You alright?" A kind, funny Michael Hurst type voice popped into my thoughts._

_I glanced over to gratefully see Jason, one of Ryo's engineers, often referred to as a random Techie. He had black hair, and brown eyes that seemed to melt into your soul. He was the only person who could keep his natural hair color, since he didn't know his family. He was said to be the devil because of a silly, stupid thing where his blood turns silver._

_I nod slowly, "Not really."_

_"I knew something was up, sir." Jason jokes, bumping my elbow._

_I roll my eyes and order, "Drop the sir shit, tech."_

_"I always love that phrase!" Jason giggles like an idiot._

_We smile, and then he reminisces, "I wish we still had the time to pull off riflemen core. You and I were the best on the team. Now we rarely see each other."_

_"Yeah," I agree, keeping my nonchalant face, "I miss those times. I'm just glad you found a friend in us- meaning me, Ha-Ya-To, Ryo, and Takeshi."_

_"You meant Ha-Ya-To, Ryo, Takeshi, and I."_

_"Shut up, smart aleck!"_

_We laughed, even though I gave my best effort towards silence. He pushed me and I pushed him around, a sight that not many had witnessed. Most people feared Jason, when all he wanted was a little friendship. What color your blood comes out as doesn't matter to me. Then we heard the klaxon alarms. He jumped to his feet, helping me to mine, and we raced as the sirens boomed in our ears. _

_How I knew that it wasn't the last I would see of him would be a mystery forever. I simply knew I wouldn't see him during the battle, but that I would see him again. That was going to be a scary feeling._

* * *

Nobody's POV

* * *

"That's not your business." Hikaru's pale blue eyes widen slightly, asking, "Is everyone alright?"

"All five of you are safe!" He assures.

Hikaru nearly screams and sighs, "Five? Who else woke up, by the way?"

"Nobody else is awake."

Cole watched Hikaru physically relax. His eyes closed for a long moment before opening back up. He seemed cold and calculated, his true personality hushed for so long that he couldn't let himself show it ever again. The black ninja frowns at him softly and Hikaru leaves his scowl. Cole smiles with strain, but Hikaru doesn't even so much as smirk.

Hikaru sighs, "Can I go see my friends? I'm supposed to watch out for them."

"After you see Sensei Wu for a once-over."

Hikaru, now very interested, asks, "Sensei Wu? What about Sensei Garmadon? Is he here?"

"How do you know about Sensei?" Cole asks with raised bushy eyebrows.

Hikaru simply seemed to feel this was only a minor surprise when he was really filled with shock, saying with a shrug, "Eh, my Sensei knows your Sensei. Keiken Sensei will be pleased to hear that Wu is well."

Cole nodded, "If you say so."

"I know so," Hikaru exolains, "We've known your Sensei for a while."

Cole asks, "But how?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I-" Hikaru stopped mid-sentence, then widen his eyes in horror, "_The warning!_"

Cole demands, "You're not making sense, what warning?!"

Hikaru doesn't answer and dashes off into a hallway, practically throwing a tantrum over needing to talk with Sensei. Cole followed him, watching the blue haired boy race into sensei's room with only his pants on, and a jacket that was zipped up. He didn't seem to care, though, and Cole couldn't help himself- he listened in to hear this strange man's conversation with Sensei Wu.

* * *

Cole's POV

* * *

I pressed my ear to the door and cupped my hand. I could hear the two of them pretty clearly, actually! Blue- err, Hikaru- was speaking a large amount of gibberish about robots and destruction before his calm personality caught up. He then took a deep breath.

"Wu Sensei, I have come with a message from Keiken Sensei!" Hikaru tells him, voice now gruff and collected.

Sensei asked, "What is the matter, Hikaru? Keiken has never done this before."

"We're in trouble," Hikaru admits, "both our world and Ninjago. The Overlord and Meca One are the same."

My eyes opened wide, realizing that their purpose was to look for help. Thy were trying to get us for help, and to warn us! Now I understood his urgency, and yet I couldn't understand why I felt so fond of this guy... He wasn't anything like Kai, Jay, Lloyd, or even Zane, despite his intelligent look. I remember that click in my chest when I saw him, as if a part of me that I never knew was missing came back. It was him, that puzzle piece I lost...

My mind is jerked back into reality when Sensei calls, "I know you're there, Cole. Get over here."

I walked into the room sheepishly, catching a raised eyebrow from Hikaru. He didn't seem to be very emotional, more than just self dependent. He seemed to be an introvert who wanted to feel his heart again. As if his darker half hasn't shown, but his lighter side was hidden in scorn. I felt my heart go out to him in compassion before I realized what I felt and internally hated myself over him.

"Hi, Sensei..."

"Cole, you're not supposed to spy." Wu gave me a stern look.

Hikaru obviously didn't want to cause trouble, "I was going to tell him anyways, Wu. For once, don't chide him."

"I expected better out of your student, Wu..."

A darker voice behind me makes me jump, and Hikaru tries not to yell his exclamation, "Keiken Sensei! You're okay!"

I looked behind me, to see a man in a short lab coat with grey hair and eyes, with a scar on one eyes. His silvery eyes burn into mine with disappointment as he stands directly behind me. He looks at Hikaru and nods as he sits with Sensei Wu. Keiken, Wu, and Garmadon. Very interesting group of Senseis, aren't they?

"Hello, Hikaru. I was wondering if I managed to send you through the slipstream before the robots got you..." Keiken 'sensei' said.

Hikaru smiled softly and closed his eyed. This was everything he'd ever asked for...


End file.
